Akihiko isn'tgay?
by Mrs.ShinjiroAragaki
Summary: Or so he thinks...okay isn't entirely sure. He can't forget what Junpei said at Yakushima. Yaoi, lemon. One shot. Shinjiro/Akihiko


Stupid, OOC, but I thought it was somewhat cute. I'm not the best at writing sex scenes but I gave it an attempt. Got to the old dusty gears turning somehow.

If you watched the Yakushima scene in the game this will make much more sense to you, but it's easy to pick up on anyways.

Warnings: Sexual Happenings, Cursing, Lame Jokes, YAOI, Shinjiro/Akihiko

AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed and favorite my first new story. It's greatly encouraging. Next fic will come after I spend less time scrounging for Persona 3 Yaoi doujin scans hahaha. :]

The pitter-patter of the rain falling on the roof was comforting. But it wasn't enough to clear Akihiko's mind.

It had been another long day in Tartarus. He had fought tooth and nail, but he still couldn't clear his mind of the constant fog that loomed. It was hard to think about anything.

He wanted to hit something.

It was so hard to think about anything else but what had been said to him weeks ago. Once more, it began again... He began to pummel the punching bag in front of him.

"Damnit Junpei. I still haven't gotten over what happened at Yakushima." He growled between clenched teeth.

-7-9-09 Yakushima-

"So Senpai, who've you got your eyes on?" Junpei slyly asked.

Akihiko jolted in surprise. They had been walking for a while in silence, after "Operation Babe Hunt" had become a total failure. He hadn't expected to hear anything out of the "master of love's" big mouth for a while.

"What? Who said I had my 'eyes' on anyone?" Aki said back, partially in disgust.

"Aw, come on Senpai. I can see why you're not asking her out now, seeing as how your skills aren't up to par."

"What?! Skills aren't up to par?" Akihiko was becoming infuriated. More than anything, he hated hearing that.

"I have this book that could help you out a lot. Here, take it."

Junpei reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn book. The title read, "How to Get a Girlfriend; Mistakes and Misconceptions." Aki took the book and after looking at the title, immediately he realized exactly what Junpei was talking about.

"I don't want a girlfriend, Junpei, but thanks, I'll take it anyways I guess," Akihiko sighed.

His companion looked shocked.

"Don't want a girlfriend?! What? I thought you were totally hot for Mitsuru! I mean come on, you don't have to hide it from us, we're all guys here."

Akihiko looked shocked again. He had never even thought about Mitsuru in that way, or really any other girl for that matter.

"I've never really thought of her in that way honestly. I've never really thought about having a girlfriend or anything dealing with girls." Akihiko replied.

The look of surprise was permanently plastered on Junpei's face. He knew what a following at Gekkoukan Aki had and it was hard to conceive that he had never even thought about girls.

"Are you serious Senpai? You've really never thought about girls in that way?"

"Yeah, why? Is it that big of a deal?"

"It's just that…well you know. Most guys seem to at least care slightly."

"Well, I just don't care. I'm too busy with the Mission. We've all got to become stronger, in order to erase the Dark Hour!"

"Senpai…have you ever consider the fact that you might be gay?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Gay? Gay…? GAY??!?!!?

"What would even make you think that Iori?! I'm NOT GAY!" his patience was beginning to run out.

"I'm just saying Senpai. Geez you don't have to get so pissed."

The rest of the hike up-hill was said without a word. By the time they had arrived, Akihiko had lost the ability to think about anything else other than what Junpei had said.

By the time he had realized that he was once again re-living that day in his head again, his punching bag was on the floor. He was hitting nothing but the air.

"Damn it."

This confusion was overtaking him. He just couldn't stop thinking about what Junpei had said that day at Yakushima. It wasn't just the fact that he never thought about girls or that he was accused of being gay. It was the fact that he honestly really wasn't sure.

After thinking and re-thinking and thinking some more, he worked up the guts to look at the book that Junpei had given him. Although he was sure that this didn't cover people that could be "potentially homosexual", maybe it would give him some insight into what it took to consider someone as more than a friend. He began flipping through the pages until one in particular caught his eye. It was exactly what he was looking for.

"Confused on how you feel about someone? Read this section for how to tell if you're possibly enamored by someone!...Ah this should be perfect!" he exclaimed.

"First, check for potential attraction. Do you find yourself thinking about this person on a daily basis or more often than that even? This could be a good indicator of if this person is a possible mate or not. Second, check for things in common you may share with this person. Do you share a common goal, hobbies, interests, or lifestyle? This is an indicator that this could be a good potential mate. This is also grounds to start a conversation with. Third, have you and this person shared any special moments together? This is something that will strengthen the bond you have with this person and another good conversation starter. If you don't know of anyone in particular and want to find a girlfriend, these are also excellent ways to start thinking about who you could consider to be your special someone…"

He began leaning back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Who do I even share anything like that with? This is difficult. I guess I know that I'm straight if the person I think about is a girl and I know that I'm gay if it's a guy."

Clearing his mind, the thoughts began flooding in.

A thought began forming…

"Shinji…I have so much in common with him. We've been friends since childhood…so that's a bond. We're in SEES together again so that's kind of like a lifestyle…wait…SHINJI?!?!?!"

Akihiko gasped for air. He leaned back in his chair a little too much and suddenly it collapsed backwards.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed, his head hitting the corner of his bed and his legs becoming intimately entangled with those of the chairs. He rolled slightly to the left and hit his dresser, a pile of clothes falling on top of him and covering him fully.

"Fuck...damn it, Shinji, this is all your fault."

Suddenly his door began creaking open.

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew where…HAHAHAHAHA!"

Shinjiro began laughing so hard he fell back on to Akihiko's bed.

"Geez Aki, I know you love me, but you don't have to fall head over heels for me."

Akihiko began snarling from underneath the pile of clothes that he had just knocked on to himself.

"Shut up. I don't love you. I'M NOT GAY DAMN IT!" Akihiko howled half heartedly.

This just made Shinjiro laugh harder.

"Jesus, Aki. Got something to prove to yourself and the world, huh?"

"What do you mean by that? I've got nothing to prove. It's a fact! I AM NOT GAY."

Footsteps fell onto the floor, coming nearer and nearer to the squirming pile of clothes. Akihiko froze in fear. He didn't know what Shinji was about to do, but he could guess he wasn't going to try to help him untangle himself from his self-afflicted mess.'

"So, you're not gay, huh?" Shinjiro said sarcastically.

"I'm not gay. It's as simple as that Shinji," said Aki's muffled voice from under the clothes.

"Are you sure? "

"I'M SURE. WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE LATELY!?!?!"

Suddenly, a hand began crawling up his pants, and began unzipping his pants. Frozen in fear, it took him a minute to register what was going on.

The hand began delving deeper into his pants, past the underwear and on to bare flesh. The clothes that were piled on top of him began to rustle and he could see Shinji pulling them off of him. He suddenly threw a cover over both of them, closing the space between the two of them, and sending Shinji's hand deeper into his pants. He began to struggle a little bit, but that was halted by the sheer weight of the body that now rested on top of him. Shinji chuckled a bit.

"I can't tell you're excited." More words dripping with sarcasm.

Akihiko realized what he was talking about when he could suddenly feel the lower region of his body aching. A mouth suddenly covered his.

"Shhhhhiiii…nnn…ahh..ahhh…"

Shinji's hand wrapped roughly around Aki's cock, stroking up and down. His kissing grew steadily rougher, and Aki's responses grew that way as well. He could feel himself growing closer and closer…

Lifting up from the younger boy, Shinji grinned down at him and suddenly dropped everything he was doing to Akihiko.

"Do you like it when I do this to you?"

At this point, Akihiko had thrown every ounce of pride away. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted Shinjiro to go on doing what he was previously.

"Yes," he sighed in response.

Shinji's grin grew wider, liken to that of a cat that had just caught the mouse.

His hands reached and unbuttoned the younger's shirt. Half ripping it off, he slid it off of Aki and tossed it outside the cover. Next went the pants and the underwear. Then went his clothes, until they were both nude. This was the way Shinji liked it. He wanted to see everything, including the shy blush spreading across Aki's face.

Bending down between the knees of the boxer, he began to tease him gently. First with his hands, slowly, then with his tongue. Testing Aki's limits would prove interesting.

He sucked slowly, drawing the head in first, and seeing how much he could fit into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, he slowly moved a little further down every time.

"Shinji…oh god…"

Akihiko's head was thrown back. The covers that covered them from head to toe were making a tent that was quite effective at keep all the heat locked inside. He could feel himself burning up, the tension rising in his loins. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until he would loose control and explode into Shini's waiting mouth.

"Shinji, Shinji, god…I'm going to…"

At that moment Shinjiro pulled backed and began stroking with his hands again. His face still against Aki's cock, his tongue snaked out of his mouth and began licking at the slit. Aki couldn't hold it any longer.

"Ahhh…ahhhhh…."

An eruption of white exploded from his dick and on to Shinji's face. He felt like he would never stop…

Time stood still. It seemed like hours had passed by, but in reality it was only minutes. Shinji was the first to open his mouth. No surprise there, thought Aki.

"So how was that? Think you're gay now?"

The younger boy couldn't even speak. He was shaking all over. Shinji pulled the covers off and the light flooded into his eyes. He scooped Aki up and dumped him onto the bed and lay down beside him.

"Oh God…"

"Yes?" retorted Shinji.

"I don't know…"

"Hmmm…let us consider all the facts. One you're gay and two you're really gay."

Sighing, Aki turned over and snuggled into the pillow.

"Damn you Junpei."

"I know all about the Junpei thing, when you guys went to Yakushima."

"What, he told you he called me gay?"

Shinjiro cackled. "Not only that but also the look you had on your face was apparently priceless."

"Ugh, I can't believe this. I can't believe I just did that. What's wrong with me?" Akihiko sighed, burying his face deeper into the pillow. He would punch it if he had any energy left.

"I've known since day one that you were gay."

"UGH SHUT UP SHINJI!"

"The great thing is, is that Junpei sent me in here because he wanted me to set you **straight** about being up after hours, because you were making a ton of noise."

"…Shinji…that wasn't funny. Who are you, the Chairman?"


End file.
